Mientes tan bien
by Twins CyJ
Summary: Mientes tan bien, que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das y ya te estoy amando, mientes tan bien que he llegado a imaginarque en mi amor llenas tu piel y aunque todo es de papel, hmmm, mientes tan bien...
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Nia y los personajes a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer_**

**_Mientes Tan Bien_**

Estaba sentada hace media hora, agitaba la segunda taza de café, preguntándose cuanto más tendría que esperarlo en ese lugar. Eran las seis de la tarde y su turno terminaba a las siete, si no llegaba en media hora iba a irse, no estaba dispuesta a esperarlo más.

- Disculpa la tardanza – Ella levantó el rostro y al observarlo el café salió disparado de su boca

- ¿Edward Cullen? – El hombre asintió con la cabeza

– Si. Soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto – Ella se secó la boca con una servilleta, profundamente apenada por haber escupido el café como acababa de hacerlo. No estaba preparada para aquel encuentro y menos en estas condiciones. Leyó una vez más el expediente y luego de un breve silencio levantó la mirada hacia el hombre

- Así que la señora Tanya D´Enali le ha levantado una demanda de divorcio por infidelidad – El hombre asintió y se sentó frente a ella. La observó detenidamente y encontró en ella rasgos conocidos pero no lograba ubicarla. Se regaló el placer de recorrer las delineadas curvas de la mujer y finalmente regresó a su rostro.

- Disculpe. ¿La conozco de antes? – Ella dejó de escribir en el archivo y se quitó los lentes. Había pensado que su actitud hasta ahora había sido una charla. Era imposible que no la recordara.

- ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta mí, Edward?

- Necesitaba una abogada y un amigo me recomendó sus servicios. Me han dicho que ha sacado adelante casos muy complicados – Ella asintió, en realidad no la halagaba mucho ese comentario pues sabía de su profesionalismo. Por un segundo pensó en levantarse y recomendar a alguno de sus colegas para este caso. _Pero ella era una mujer profesional y jamás podría involucrar el trabajo con los sentimientos, mucho menos con el pasado._

- Isabella Swan – El hombre palideció. Tardó varios minutos en procesar la información, repetía el nombre de ella en su mente y sin poder mirarla a los ojos, se vio obligado a apoyar la cabeza en sus manos. Ella entendió esa actitud así que luego de un largo silencio puso frente a él la carpeta.

- Así que estaba casado con la señora Tanya hace siete años – Hizo una pausa y lo miró a la cara – Según el informe de los abogados de ella, usted le fue infiel en un par de ocasiones y la señora D´Enali le ha levantado la demanda por esa razón.

- Bella – Dijo el hombre y tomó su mano – Deja de llamarme Edward y hablar de ella como "La señora D´Enali"

- Por favor no me llame Bella – Repuso ella, soltando su mano – Es mi trabajo, señor Edward. Así que le pido el favor de que no lo mezcle con… - Hizo una pausa deseando medir correctamente sus palabras – Otras cosas – Concluyó ella por fin.

- ¿Podrías por lo menos dejar de hablarme de usted?

- Como quieras, Edward– Él asintió

- Mejora un poco así – Sonrió el hombre y ella deseó que esa sonrisa no volviera a tener en su interior _el caótico efecto que tuvo hace años_.

- ¿En verdad le fuiste infiel a Tanya? – Y corrigió rápidamente – La señora D´Enali

- Busqué una abogada porque no quería divorciarme – Sugirió el hombre, evadiendo esa respuesta – Pero ahora que sé que serás tú mi abogada, empiezo a evaluar un cambio de planes

- Eddie – Imploró ella – Por favor – Él sonrió ampliamente

- Me encanta que me digas Eddie – Ella puso los ojos en blanco y jaló la carpeta para empezar a explicarle

- Si no me equivoco, la señora D´Enali alega tener pruebas contundentes acerca de tu infidelidad, pero aquí no se aclara de que pruebas se trata. Antes del juicio, debemos hablar con sus abogados para evaluar la veracidad y contundencia de esas pruebas.

- Es increíble

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó ella, despegando la vista de la carpeta

- _Que ahora seas una abogada reconocida, cuando yo conocí a la niña que_…

- Hazme el favor de ahorrarte esos comentarios si no quieres que renuncie a tu caso – Interrumpió ella y miró su reloj – Ya son las siete. Mi turno ha terminado. Hasta luego Edward – Emprendía camino a la puerta cuando sintió la mano de él sujetar su brazo.

- Bella, no te vayas así

- Edward tengo obligaciones – Eso no era mentira, aunque este preciso día se encontraba relativamente libre de esas obligaciones

- Acéptame una invitación, no como mí abogada sino como Isabella Swan, mí…

- ¡Cállate! – Interrumpió ella y lo miró a los ojos. Por un segundo se permitieron mirarse el uno al otro y _tan solo con aquella mirada revivieron tantas imágenes que aquel soplo de pasado les hizo experimentar una sublime transición en el tiempo._

- No – Contestó ella y se zafó de su brazo. Él la miró una vez más y ella detestó que _esa mirada tuviera el mismo poder que había tenido hace años_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Nia y los personajes a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer_**

**_Mientes Tan Bien_**

- Vamos, muñeca – El corazón de ella dio un salto tan fuerte que temió perderlo. Por aquella manía de llamarla muñeca había terminado sumergida en un pasado nada grato.

- ¿A dónde dijiste que íbamos? – Contestó ella, por fin y él sonrió

- A donde tú quieras – Ella sonrió por fin, mientras se preguntaba por qué diablos había aceptado. Pero no podía resistirse a estar con él, la seducía su forma de mirar, su cuerpo. No podía evitar encontrar en él al mismo de hace años.

Caminaban silenciosos por la calle. Ella iba al mando y él tan solo pensaba en como fue que el destino los llegó a envolver de semejante manera. Se preguntaba si podría poner su vida en orden después de este grato encuentro. Ella pensaba algo similar, solo que no estaba segura si en verdad era grato o caótico, en cualquier caso estaba decidida a hacer que después de esta noche, su contacto fuese netamente laboral. Si es que estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.

- Isabella Swan, no me digas que me llevas a "El paraíso" – Ella se giró y sonrió

- Por supuesto que si, Eddie – Él contuvo la respiración por un segundo. Aquel lugar combinado con la ahora imponente presencia de Bella iba a resultarle no solo provocativo si no peligrosamente afrodisíaco.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Absolutamente nada – Contestó ella, poniéndose seria – Sabes de mi gusto por este lugar. Solo quiero volver ahí

- Sigues siendo igual de agresiva que siempre

- ¿Quieres dejar de recordar el pasado? – Indagó ella y se detuvo, exasperada por los comentarios de él

- Está bien, Bella. Intentaré no mezclarlo. Aunque no prometo nada – Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando

A lo largo del camino el silencio predominó. Cada uno estaba tan sumergido en sus ideas que era difícil separar uno por uno los millones de pensamientos que los invadían cada segundo. Por fin se detuvieron frente al elegante y fino bar de nombre "El paraíso" allí, donde habían pasado los más bellos y amargos momentos. Allí, donde una vez su amor iluminó como el fuego y se apagó como la más helada masa de hielo polar.

- Todo igual – Observó él, mientras entraban a la mesa de siempre. Ella deseaba decir algo pero la nostalgia ahogaba sus palabras. Este lugar prácticamente la había visto amarlo y odiarlo en un parpadeo. Era uno de los bares más exclusivos de Phoenix, el cual ambos frecuentaban hace ya casi cinco años. Era imposible olvidar como él la colaba clandestinamente en el bar, siendo ella una menor de edad y él un hombre cuatro años mayor que ella. Pero nada era igual ahora. Ella tenía 21 años y él 25, ella era una abogada millonaria por sacar adelante los casos más difíciles de todo tipo y él, al parecer seguía dedicado a la escuela de música donde la había conocido cuando ella era una nenita de 16 años y él un tipo de 20.

- Casi todo – Corrigió ella, enfatizando en sí misma como persona. Él comprendió su objetivo pero optó por ignorar aquella apreciación

- ¿Qué desean tomar? – Ella abrió la boca para contestar, cuando él la interrumpió

- Whisky con amareto y un coñac en las rocas – El chico tomó el pedido y se encaminó a la barra. Ella se quedó observándolo

- ¿Cómo diablos puedes recordar eso?

- Recuerdo muchas cosas de ti que no se si quieras que te mencione – Ella tragó saliva. Sabía que las cosas iban a ponerse pesadas y ahora empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado esa invitación

- Y…Cuéntame. ¿Cómo fue que resultaste casado con Tanya?

- Quisiera no tocar ese tema

Hubo un largo silencio. Cada uno bebía de su copa sin pronunciar sílaba alguna. Para él era una bofetada encontrarla tan hermosa y tan mujer cuando se había portado como un miserable con ella. Para Bella, pensar que sentía lo mismo que años atrás era algo aterrador…. Encontraba terrible la sola idea de sugerirse a sí misma que sentía algo por quien le había hecho tanto daño y a su vez indirectamente le había regalado una razón para vivir.

- Edward

- Dime

- ¿Por qué le fuiste infiel a Tanya?

- La debilidad, supongo

- Sufres de ese mal

- ¿A que vino eso?

- Nada, solo digo lo que veo

- Fui débil contigo y no me arrepiento de eso

- Que comentario tan fuera de lugar

- Veo que aún le tienes miedo a la verdad

- A la verdad no, al pasado

- Eso no me lo decía la niña vestida de uniforme de colegio caro que conocí cinco años atrás

- Si el perro que tenía como profesor de canto no se hubiera atrevido a hacerme ojitos, ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación

- Gracias por lo de perro – Rezongó él y ella soltó una sonrisa

- Nadie hubiera pensado que el joven y honorable maestro de canto estaba enredado con la joven e inteligente maestra de química, ¿No es así?

- Ni con la mejor alumna de último año – Ella tragó saliva. Pues esa era su historia. Ella era la alumna de un prestigioso colegio y él había sido su maestro, aún siendo apenas cuatro años mayor que ella. Tanya, por su parte era su maestra de química, teniendo dos años más que ella. Parecían ser grandes amigas e Isabella aún no se explicaba como fue que Tanya fue a parar con Edward, mucho menos con siete años de casados.

- ¿En que piensas? – Preguntó él luego de un largo silencio

- En la época del colegio

- El colegio – Sonrió él y algo en esa sonrisa la hizo evocar imágenes que se confundían entre mágicas y terriblemente amargas.

- Si. Fue una etapa bonita a pesar de los incidentes

- ¿Yo me encuentro entre lo bonito o entre los incidentes?

- Por supuesto que entre lo segundo

- Yo te tengo entre mis mejores recuerdos – Ella negó con la cabeza y acabó de beberse su coñac. Miró el reloj y se puso de pie

- Debo irme. Mañana te pasas por mi oficina para ver que pasa con lo de tu divorcio

- ¿Te vas tan pronto?

- Adiós, Edward

Y con éstas últimas palabras lo dejó allí. Su cabeza estaba revuelta como ni ella misma recordaba haberla tenido. Toda aquella etapa del colegio que entonces había sido feliz junto a él se había venido hoy sobre ella en forma de recuerdos agridulces. Recordó como le había confiado a Tanya sus encuentros clandestinos con Edward, quien entonces era un joven profesor que a pesar de su calidad como docente, tenía terminantemente prohibido ponerle un dedo encima a sus alumnas….Si las directivas del colegio se llegaban a enterar que a ella en lugar de clases de música le había enseñado milímetro por milímetro la más ejemplificada clase de anatomía.

Sonrió al traer ese recuerdo aunque aún cargaba con el dolor de haberse enterado que Edward se había marchado del colegio sin decirle adiós y mantenía un romance con Tanya, quien entonces fue su maestra de química y a quién le había contado su vida paso por paso, entre tanto, también había sido "cómplice" de su relación con Edward. Esa traición por parte de ambos la había herido, aún ahora, tantos años después.

Esa mañana él despertó en casa y lo primero que se encontró fue a Tanya preparándose para ir a trabajar. Aún ejercía como maestra de química en un colegio.

- Edward

- Buenos días

- Llegaste muy tarde anoche

- Estaba con mis abogados – Ella suspiró

- Se me hace tan difícil esto del divorcio

- Tú lo decidiste así

- No iba a pasar por alto a tus amiguitas

- Solo lo sospechas

- Ya no confío en ti

- ¿Y lo que sientes?

- No lo se

- Yo te amo

- No digas eso, Edward

- Es así Tanya

- Yo también te amo, aunque seas un patán – Y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, al cual él respondió enérgicamente. Tener a Isabella encajada en sus pensamientos no significaba que Tanya no fuese su esposa a la cual ¿Amaba? Eso creía...

**Holap chicas! Para las que creen que Edward es vampiro ps ya ven que no ... :( jajaja pero como quiera es buena I promise... Espero que ustedes se enamoren del personaje que me capturo en este FF y ps mas adelante les tengo una sorpresita....**

**XOXO**

**CyJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Nia y los personajes a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer_**

**_Mientes Tan Bien_**

- Yo también te amo, aunque seas un patán – Y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, al cual él respondió enérgicamente. Tener a Isabella encajada en sus pensamientos no significaba que Tanya no fuese su esposa a la cual ¿Amaba? Eso creía...

Pero el sentimiento hacia Tanya se desvaneció pronto, entre los problemas de la escuela de música en la cual trabajaba y la organización de coros y conciertos se le fue todo el día hasta que fue momento de ir a reunirse con su deseada abogada

- Señorita Isabella

- Dígame, Ana – Dijo ella, haciendo entrar a la secretaria en su oficina

- La busca un hombre afuera – Ella miró su reloj

- No tengo citas a esta hora, ya casi acaba mi turno

- Dice que la cita era para antes – Ella vio el reloj una vez más

- Una hora tarde es mucho retraso, dile que lo siento

- Está bien – La chica salió y Bella siguió concentrada en ordenar los archivos. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y suponiendo que era Ana, su secretaria, dijo sin mirar

- Ana. Ya puedes irte si quieres

- Buenas noches, Isabella – Ella levantó la mirada y se quitó los lentes

- Edward, tu cita era hace una hora. No creas que atenderé tu caso con semejante retraso

- No venía precisamente a lo del divorcio

- Igual tenía listo tu archivo y la manera para impedir tu divorcio

- ¿Qué dices?

- Las pruebas de Tanya no son más que supuestos y por lo que dicen sus abogados, ella no es que desee separarse de ti

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Esa mujer te adora, Edward – Contestó ella, sin mirarlo

- Pero…

- Y tú a ella – Interrumpió Bella – siete años de casados no se logran por nada

- Estaba convencido de eso hasta que volví a verte

- Por Dios – Reparó Bella - ¿Por qué te casaste?

- Por lo mismo que se casa todo el mundo – respondió él, en seguida – Creí que estaba enamorado – Ella repitió esa frase en su mente. "Creí que…." ¿Acaso no estaba seguro de amar a Tanya cuando se casó?

- Por eso mismo, mi deber es impedir que te divorcies

- Ya no estoy seguro de lo que siento por Tanya

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ti – Ella se sentía presionada por esas palabras. Él había sido su primer y gran amor y por más que había intentado rehacer su vida, no había logrado sacarse a Edward del corazón

- Deja de decir locuras – Contestó ella y tomó su cartera para salir

- ¿Me aceptarías una invitación a cenar?

- Por supuesto que no

- Por los viejos tiempos

- Los viejos tiempos están en el pasado y es tu culpa

- Nunca te pedí perdón

- Entiendo que encontraras más felicidad en Tanya que en mí, entonces era una niña de 16 y tú buscabas algo más

- Había miles de prejuicios entre los dos. Yo era tu maestro y….

- No actuaste como mi maestro esa tarde en el salón de música – Interrumpió ella y apagó las luces, casi obligándolo a salir. Él se levantó de donde estaba y la miró a los ojos

- ¿Recuerdas eso? – Ella esquivó su mirada

- ¿Qué esperas que te responda? ¡Por supuesto que si, Edward! ¡Era mi primera vez! – Él se quedó en silencio. Pocas veces la había visto exaltarse pero ella estaba segura de que él recordaba la última vez que la vio enojada

- Lo sé – Susurró entre dientes mientras salía de la oficina. Ella cerró la puerta y ambos salieron del edificio.

Ella se encaminó hacia el estacionamiento, como si él fuese invisible. Él caminaba tras ella, pensando en el daño que por idiota le había hecho a la mujer que quizás hubiese sido su gran amor.

- ¡Bella! – Exclamó una voz femenina y ella maldijo su existencia al tener que estar frente a esta situación que era cotidiana pero en presencia de Edward dejaba de serlo.

- Hola, Alice – Sonrió Bella y abrió los brazos. De repente una _pequeña niña_ salió de atrás de la mujer y se colgó al cuello de Bella. Edward observaba la escena algo confuso

- ¿Cómo estás, hermosa? – Le preguntó Bella a la pequeña

- Bien, mami – Edward abrió los ojos con un gesto de absoluto asombro. ¿Mami?....En que momento Isabella había quedado embarazada y había dejado de ser su niña

- Señora Isabella, mañana no podré cuidar a Marie

- No te preocupes, Alice. Mañana es sábado y lo entiendo. Te hablo el lunes, ¿Te parece?

- Por supuesto – Bella abrazó a la chica y ésta se fue del lugar. Entonces Bella se volcó hacia Edward y soltó una carcajada ante su expresión de asombro

- Amor, te presento a Edward, ahora estoy trabajando para él – La pequeña de cabellos castaños e inmensos ojos verdes observó a Edward y luego como toda una señorita extendió su mano hacia él

- Marie Swan – Él sonrió. Le calculaba entre seís y ocho años a la niña, pero actuaba como una chica de 15

- Edward Cullen – Contestó él, dándole la mano. Luego miró a Bella, como si reclamara una explicación

- Edward, lamento no poder cumplirte la cita de hoy, pero no puedo dejar sola a Marie

- Hay muchas cosas que no me contaste – Murmuró él, ante aquella visión de quien había sido su pequeña niña y ahora era una mujer de 22 años y encima, una madre

- ¿Te parece si salimos mañana? – Preguntó Bella, desviando el tema

- Por supuesto – Contestó él, aún incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando

- De acuerdo. Que estés bien, Edward – Sonrió Bella, divertida ante la expresión de asombro de él aunque hubiese preferido que jamás se enterara de la existencia de Marie. Él miraba a la niña, que extrañamente le despertaba un cariño casi… ¿Familiar?

- Adiós, Bella. Hasta luego pequeña

- Chau!! – Sonrió la niña y se subió al coche

- ¿Pasa todo el día sola?

- ¿Marie? – Edward asintió – No. La chica que se fue es la niñera, le tengo mucha confianza, ella la cuida en las tardes

- Eres una caja de sorpresas

- Lo se – Sonrió ella y subió al auto

Edward se quedó allí unos momentos. Esta situación lo había dejado severamente confundido, si Bella tenía una hija era posible que estuviese casada o comprometida de cualquier manera. Entendió que a pesar de todo, aún no le había preguntado nada sobre su vida así que se propuso que al siguiente día cuando se encontrara con ella iba a sacarle toda la información que le fuera posible.

Agradeció no tener que encontrarse esa noche con Tanya pues ya estaba dormida. Bella le había puesto una bomba nuclear a sus sentimientos y ahora dudaba seriamente de su "amor" hacia Tanya, sin embargo, estaba seguro de sentir algo por ella que le impedía acercarse completamente a Bella. Al siguiente día escapó de su casa a la escuela de música y tras estar en la mañana escribiendo canciones, vio su reloj y ya era más de medio día así que se dispuso a llamar a Bella para confirmar su salida

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, Bella

- Edward ¿Cómo te va?

- Bien ¿Y tú?

- Bien, gracias

- Mi invitación sigue en pie

- Lo sé. ¿Nos vemos en el restaurante de siempre?

- Por supuesto

- De acuerdo

Ella suspiró. La voz de Edward siempre había tenido el poder de elevarla a las nubes y a pesar de los años, eso no había cambiado. Se esforzó por lucir fresca y juvenil ese día, luego de un par de horas frente al espejo, partió rumbo al restaurante. Para cuando el auto de ella se detuvo frente al inmenso lago y entró a la casa campestre donde se encontraba el restaurante, Edward ya llevaba un rato esperándola.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Nia y los personajes a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer_**

**_Mientes Tan Bien_**

Ella suspiró. La voz de Edward siempre había tenido el poder de elevarla a las nubes y a pesar de los años, eso no había cambiado. Se esforzó por lucir fresca y juvenil ese día, luego de un par de horas frente al espejo, partió rumbo al restaurante. Para cuando el auto de ella se detuvo frente al inmenso lago y entró a la casa campestre donde se encontraba el restaurante, Edward ya llevaba un rato esperándola.

- Buenas tardes

- Hola, Bella – Sonrió él y se levantó para jalar una silla para ella. Se regaló a si mismo el gusto de observarla detenidamente. Hoy no llevaba falditas discretas ni camisas ejecutivas. El día de hoy lucía un jean ajustado, una camisa negra que le permitía a él una interesante vista de sus pechos, su espalda y su enmarcada cintura. Las zapatillas de tela lo hicieron evocar a la adolescente rockera que él había tenido entre sus brazos siete años atrás

- ¡¡Edward!! – Exclamó ella haciéndolo regresar al mundo

- Luces hermosa – Admiró él, perdido en las pronunciadas curvas de la chica, para finalizar en sus inmensos ojos chocolates.

- Gracias – Sonrió ella y él, como hace años quedó prendido de esa sonrisa. Ella no pensaba algo muy distinto. Edward era un hombre demasiado apuesto y a ella le había encantado desde siempre, jamás había perdido su estilo entre rockero y "Glamm" y eso más que auténtico y original era totalmente sexy no solo para ella sino para cualquier chica.

- ¿Quieres ordenar ya?

- ¡Si! Muero de hambre – Exclamó ella. Él sonrió y llamó al mesero

- ¿Qué desean ordenar?

- dos ensaladas césar. Una sin tomate. Y de beber dos jugos de manzana naturales

- Con gusto – Ella se quedó mirándolo. Era increíble que aún recordara lo que comían hace siete años cuando visitaban este lugar, él sonrió

- Te dije que recordaba muchas cosas de nosotros

- Eso veo – Dijo ella soltando una carcajada. Él miró su brazo e hizo una mueca, mientras ella continuaba riéndose

- Me sentí tan bien en ese momento – Concluyó ella un poco más calmada, mientras tocaba la cicatriz de unos 4 cm de largo que tenía él en su antebrazo derecho

- Que cruel – Dijo él, recordando aquel día como si hubiese sido hace un par de horas

- Nunca te imaginé de esa forma

- El hombre que yo amaba se estaba revolcando con mi mejor amiga. Debí reaccionar peor

- ¿Puede haber algo peor que hacerme tremenda cortada con una cuchilla?

- Pude cortarte… - Miro entre sus piernas – otra cosa

- ¡Que violencia! – Exclamó él al instante. Ella sonrió débilmente aunque ese recuerdo la lastimaba como ninguno. Esa tarde tras agotadoras clases de biología fue en busca de Edward y al encontrarlo en una situación nada apropiada con Tanya, su primera reacción fue llenarla de cachetadas a ella y a él hacerle esa cortada en el brazo con una cuchilla. Dicen que en momentos de rabia no piensas y para ella, eso se aplicaba a la perfección. Lo cierto es que no se arrepentía de dejarle esa marca, pues la que él había dejado en ella era mucho más profunda.

- No sabes como llegué a odiarte, Edward

- ¿Ahora me odias?

- Ahora eres mi cliente y yo tu abogada

- Hoy no eres mi abogada

- Eres un conocido

- Así que caí de primer amor a simple conocido ¡Que descenso!

- Eso fue hace siete años

- Yo sentí cosas cuando volví a verte

- Tú siempre dijiste sentir cosas que no sentías

- Fui sincero cuando dije que te amaba

- Solo querías llevarme a la cama

- Sabes que no era así, muñeca – Ella esquivó su mirada. Eso era verdad, a pesar de todo él siempre la había tratado con mucho respeto y si esa tarde en el salón de música había pasado de todo entre ellos, fue porque ella lo provocó hasta que él no pudo resistirse, aunque él mismo se había encargado de enseñarle a seducirlo. En ese caso ambos eran culpables aunque él había arruinado lo bello entre ambos al traicionarla con Tanya

- Quizás hiciste algo bueno por mí – Él sonrió modestamente. Ambos sabían que al igual que la había lastimado, también le había enseñado muchísimas cosas de la vida. Ella era una chica de buena posición social aunque no tenía buenas relaciones con su familia. Él la había hecho sentirse querida e importante y de paso le había levantado la autoestima que ella tenía en el subsuelo y en parte gracias a él era la mujer orgullosa, segura y firme que era hoy.

- Tú hiciste muchas cosas por mí y eso lo reconocería siempre – Sonrió él. Ella le devolvió esa sonrisa aunque ese comentario le fastidiara. Almorzaron hablando de cosas un poco más amables y luego se decidieron a dar un paseo por el mall.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Indagó él. Ella se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró al suelo, adivinando la dirección de esa pregunta

- Cuando me engañaste me fui destrozada, era una adolescente entonces. Me fui a Los Ángeles por cinco años, regresé a Phoenix hace dos. Allá conocí a un chico y me enamoré, quedé embarazada de Marie. Él murió y por eso la niña lleva mi apellido solamente – Contestó ella, antes de que él le preguntara

- Oh – Murmuró él. Había empezado a crearse ideas que con esa respuesta habían desvanecido sin terminar de nacer.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me comentas de tu matrimonio?

- Aunque no me lo creas, cuando te fuiste crucé un duelo horrible y…. – Ella lo interrumpió –

- Ya que estamos tocando el pasado con tanta franqueza. ¿Por qué me traicionaste, Edward?

- Por idiota, Bella – Ella se quedó mirándolo – No me voy a justificar. Tanya siempre me pareció linda y ese día caí. Habíamos trabajado juntos toda la tarde, ella supo como envolverme, pero soy el único culpable de eso y jamás voy a perdonármelo, se que te lastimé

- Mucho – Añadió ella. Aunque esa respuesta no sanaba el dolor que sufrió, por lo menos la aliviaba saber que él también tuvo el cargo en su conciencia y era responsable de su error

- No te imaginas cuanto me arrepiento

- ¿No eres feliz con Tanya?

- Cuando te perdí me sentía solo y desesperado, ella siempre estuvo allí. Quizás le debo agradecimiento por su compañía y su apoyo, quizás la quiero. Son muchas cosas, pero ninguna es amor

- Un matrimonio de siete años, sin amor…. – Murmuró ella, incrédula de aquella apreciación

- Es muy fácil confundir amor con compañía

- Por favor, Edward – Él la miró fijo a los ojos y como siempre con esa mirada la obligó a entender que lo que decía era verdad. Siempre había tenido el poder de doblegarla a su voluntad, aún cuando ella pensara que le estaba mintiendo

- Mmmm quieres ir afuera? – Interrogó ella, desviando la mirada. Él sonrió complacido y asintió.

Por la cabeza de Bella pasaban muchas cosas, en realidad, a pesar de todo su vida sin Edward hubiese sido miserable. Él le había devuelto el color a sus días cuando empezaron como amigos y él le recalcaba lo hermosa que era, luego, un día le soltó el cabello y la invitó a vestirse de una forma más arriesgada que la separara del perfil de "mejor estudiante" para que fuera simplemente una chica de 16 años como todas y no una rata de laboratorio. Y así, de detalle en detalle fue para ella imposible no amarlo, el problema fue que él en lugar de detenerla, no tuvo reparo en seguir su juego

- Siempre me gustó este lugar – Ella abandonó sus pensamientos y sonrió al verse en la azotea del centro comercial, desde donde podía observar plenamente toda la ciudad

- Es hermosa la vista – Dijo ella, alejándose de él para llegar hasta la cerca que limitaba el mirador y apoyarse en ella, de cara a la imponente ciudad

- ¿Qué piensas, muñeca? – Ella suspiró

- Pienso en ti, bebe – Él abrió tremendos ojos y ella se odió a sí misma por usar con él ese sobrenombre que en un comienzo había sido ridículo pero luego se había convertido en cotidiano entre ellos dos

- ¿Te diste cuenta?

- Si, me di cuenta

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque formas parte de buenos momentos de mi pasado

- Porque tú lo quieres

- ¿De que hablas?

- Podrían ser excelentes momentos de tu presente

- No, gracias. Arruinarías mi futuro de nuevo – Él deseó decirle algo pero recordó que con ella, tenía armas más efectivas. Así que empezó a acercarse, despacio y sin tocarla se aproximaba a su cuerpo, hasta que sus cuerpos rozaban prácticamente enteros pero él no la tocaba con sus manos

- ¿Qué haces? – Indagó ella con voz ahogada deseando que su cuerpo respondiera a sus deseos de moverse

**Hasta aqui es el cap.... Mala no?? jajaja**

**CyJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Nia y los personajes a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer_**

**_Mientes Tan Bien_**

-¿Qué haces? – Indagó ella con voz ahogada deseando que su cuerpo respondiera a sus deseos de moverse

- Recupero lo más hermoso que tuve en mi vida – Y dicho esto posó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la besó. Isabella no pudo más que rendirse a ese beso por más que pasara por encima de todo su código moral. El problema fue que con solo rozar sus labios, regresaron a ellos todos los sentimientos del pasado que creían dormidos. Él la besaba con ansia y con deseo, como si nunca más fuera a probar sus labios, lo cual era altamente probable. Ella tan solo se dejaba llevar, sintiendo como una vez más, él tenía el poder de hacer correr la sangre por su cuerpo a toda velocidad.

- Estás totalmente loco, Edward

- Es posible – Murmuró él, sintiendo como de repente habían terminado en esa posición. Ella con las manos tras su cuello y él con las manos en la cintura de Bella

- Esto me recuerda tantas cosas

- Como por ejemplo la primera vez que te besé en el laboratorio de química – Ella se sonrojó

- Entre otras cosas

- ¿O ese día en el salón de música que….?

- ¡Eso también! – Exclamó ella mucho más sonrojada. Entre tantas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, ese beso le había despertado el inmenso deseo que siempre había experimentado hacia él y esas imágenes no contribuían en nada para controlar sus deseos reprimidos.

- Fuimos tan felices muñeca

- Hasta que te acostaste con Tanya – Él puso los ojos en blanco

- ¿Podrías no arruinar este momento?

- De acuerdo – Suspiró ella y se puso en puntas de pies para besarlo una vez más. Edward era mucho más de lo que había soñado en su juventud. Su primer amor, ahora convertido en todo un hombre, que podía cumplir con sus deseos en cualquier aspecto que una mujer lo soñara.

- Extrañaba tanto tus labios suaves y….

- Tengo una casa de campo a media hora de aquí – Interrumpió ella - ¿Vamos?

- Tengo clases en dos horas

- ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

- Vámonos – Respondió él casi en seguida, ella sonrió y se encaminaron a su auto

En el camino no se dijo una palabra. Bella pensaba que debía estar enloqueciendo para haber sido ella misma quien propiciara esta situación, pero los besos de Edward siempre habían tenido ese mismo poder sobre ella, estaba decidida a enloquecer por completo ese día junto a él aunque mañana tuviese que fingir ser su abogada como si esto jamás hubiese ocurrido. Él por su parte se preguntaba que estaba ocurriendo con su cordura, se supone que buscaba recuperar su matrimonio y ahora se escapaba con quien supuestamente debía contribuir con dicho objetivo

- Aquí es – Dijo ella deteniendo el auto. La casa estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, el frío era un poco más acentuado que en la ciudad pero la vista de las montañas era atractiva para él.

- Parece que eso de ser abogado es un buen negocio

- Si sabes como distribuir los ingresos, si – Dijo ella mientras se encaminaba a la puerta – Salvar matrimonios de infieles y dejarlos como los héroes del caso no es precisamente gratis – Él sonrió adivinando que ese comentario iba expresamente para él, aunque en este mismo instante le importara poco si ella le hablaba de esa forma pues era consciente de que el solo hecho de haberse escapado con él era suficiente muestra de debilidad por parte de Bella.

- Linda casa – Admiró él observando la rústica decoración del lugar. La casa era pequeña pero las flores del jardín y la limpieza de cada rincón tenían la marca impecable de Bella por donde se le viera.

- Gracias – Sonrió ella, cerrando la puerta tras él. Descargó sus cosas sobre la mesa y se encaminó a la chimenea.

- Yo la enciendo, no te preocupes – Dijo él para luego darse a la tarea de hacer arder las llamas en la chimenea, el problema es que paralelamente que ardía la hoguera de la leña, se encendían a mil por hora los recuerdos de ella. Así que se acercó a él y se puso en puntas de pies para besarlo suavemente en el cuello. Edward dejó caer lo que tenía en las manos, cayendo rendido ante aquel gesto igual que siete años atrás en el salón de música.

- Sabes perfectamente mi debilidad por los besos en el cuello – Murmuró él casi sin voz

- Sabes perfectamente que conmigo viviste cosas que Tanya no puede ni pronunciar – Él sonrió pícaramente y se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ella. Le hizo un gesto que ella había aprendido a reconocer perfectamente así que en un pequeño salto, quedó ella, rodeando las caderas de él con sus piernas. Edward sonrió y la besó lentamente en los labios, recuperando ese fuego que solo junto a Bella había sentido.

Ella cerró los ojos, enloqueciendo de placer. Él la descargó en el sofá y como si los años no hubieran pasado y hubiese sido ayer que sus cuerpos se conocieron, empezaron a tocarse despacio. Ella no podía hacer más que suspirar, mientras que se contenía mordiendo su labio inferior. Él recorría su cuello con ansias locas, mientras con sus manos la iba desprendiendo de su blusa, poco después ella hizo lo mismo con él. Poco a poco las prendas fueron volando sobre sus cabezas y para cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban piel con piel, ambos estaban ya bañados en sudor.

Él la recorría sin prisas, saboreando cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus labios experimentaron desde los tactos más dulces hasta los más sensuales, recorriendo cada rincón del cuerpo de ella, incluso aquellos a los cuales jamás había llegado nadie. Ella respiraba con dificultad, mientras sus manos incansablemente dibujaban el cuerpo de él. Increíblemente para ambos, en un suspiro susurraron que se amaban y se entregaron el uno al otro como la primera vez.

- Deberíamos volver

- ¡No! – Exclamó ella abrazándose a él

- ¿Sabías que tienes una hija en la ciudad?

- Marie está en casa de mi mama – Él sonrió y la besó en la cabeza, mientras que con sus manos dibujaba su espalda desnuda

- Eres tan especial, Edward – Murmuró ella, aspirando el dulce aroma en el pecho de él

- No quiero perderte, muñeca – Ella suspiró

- Si tan solo pudiera borrar de mí el dolor que me causaste

- Te escribí muchas cartas

- Lo se – Contestó ella con obviedad

- ¿Y?

- No las leí nunca

- Te pedí perdón de mil maneras, en mil idiomas

- Para lo que servía ya

- Me desesperó tu silencio y por idiota me lancé a los brazos de Tanya

- Hombre tenías que ser

- ¿Me perdonarás?

- Te perdoné hace tiempo – Y antes de que él dijera algo, ella prosiguió – Pero jamás volvería contigo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el que fue no deja de ser

- Oh – Exclamó él y sonrió – Fui tu gran amor, o sea que…

- Aún lo eres – Concluyó ella y lo miró a los ojos


	6. Chapter 6

**_Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Nia y los personajes a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer_**

**_Mientes Tan Bien_**

- Aún lo eres – Concluyó ella y lo miró a los ojos

- También sufrí, muñeca

- Mi mente me dice que es mentira, pero tus ojos, tus manos hace unos minutos….Te recuerdo tan mío

- Lo soy

- No quiero volver a caer

- Caíste ya – Sonrió él y le dio un pequeño beso – Ahora debo convencer a tu mente de que es así

- Será una pelea dura

- Lo sé. Pero pude ganarla hace siete años, así que podré hacerlo ahora

- Hace siete años no estabas casado

- Hace siete años no tenías una hija y yo no he hecho el primer reclamo

- Porque yo no te traicioné

- Pero aún ahora siete años después me sigues hiriendo – Ella se quedó en silencio, era verdad. A pesar de todo, desde que lo había vuelto a ver no había tenido reparo en restregarle a la cara una y otra vez que él había sido el culpable de todo, lo cual aunque tenía cierta verdad, tampoco podía ser tan contundente teniendo en cuenta que le acababa de devolver la vida a su cuerpo…..además, le había mandando miles de cartas que ella por su terquedad jamás quiso leer.

- ¿Qué me decías en las cartas?

- Te pedí perdón primero. Después te explicaba un poco, luego te pregunté si me odiabas y….

- Un momento – Interrumpió ella – ¿Me explicabas que?

- Cosas que ya no tienen importancia, flaca – Sonrió él frágilmente – Igual cometí un error y lo justo era que lo pagara. Lo pagué entonces y lo pago ahora, aunque hoy fue un receso – Sonrió besándola en la frente. Ella le devolvió esa sonrisa aunque le había sembrado cierta duda.

- Deberíamos volver bebé

- No muñeca, un rato más

- Mira que va a oscurecer ya

- Está bien – Suspiró él resignado y se levantó

Ambos charlando de cualquier cosa, salieron de la casa y emprendieron camino de vuelta a sus vidas normales, donde ninguno de los dos tenía cabida en la vida del otro excepto por una fría relación abogada/cliente que no era precisamente la que mantenían en este momento. Se aproximaban ya al restaurante donde había empezado si cita cuando él detuvo el auto.

- Aún no llegamos

- Lo se. Pero quiero hacer aquí algo que no podré hacer allá

- ¿Qué cosa? – Indagó ella encendiendo su celular para ver las decenas de llamadas perdidas

- Decirte que te amo igual que siempre – Y al decirlo la acercó para darle un beso totalmente fuera de serie para ambos. No era muy común tanta ternura por parte de él y ella no recordaba esos besos tan delicados y lentos. Casi la obligaba a creer que ese "te amo" era cierto al besarla de esa manera y lo peor es que ella podría oponerse a todo, pero no a sus labios.

- Ya vete, Edward

- Cuídate mucho – Murmuró él y bajó del auto

La noche fue un caos para ambos, empezando porque ella estaba dispuesta a fingir al otro día que nada de eso había ocurrido, aún cuando fueron las horas más felices de su vida. Edward era consciente de ello, pero pensaba que por más que ella aparentara que nada había pasado, él había traído de nuevo a su boca el dulce sabor de sus labios.

- Que linda hora – Susurró una voz cuando él abrió la puerta de la casa

- Tanya

- ¿Y así me pides que no nos divorciemos? ¡Es que ya no soporto esta situación!

- No me grites – Murmuró él bajando la voz

- ¡Ya no puedo más, Edward!

- ¡Por dios! Cuando viviste tu aventurita con Riley yo no dije nada, ¿Se te olvidó tan pronto?

- ¡Dijiste que eso estaba en el pasado!

- ¿Y que pretendes que haga? ¡Tú me traicionas, yo te traiciono! Es la vida, Tanya

- ¡Eres un patán! – Gritó ella acaloradamente y le lanzó tremenda cachetada. Edward se sostuvo la mejilla y volvió su mirada a ella

- Mañana en el juzgado. Nos divorciamos Tanya y se acabó esta maldita farsa – Y con esta última frase tomó las llaves del auto y salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente y totalmente desvelada, Bella llegó a su oficina odiando el frío de esa mañana. Bebía una tasa de café cargado para soportar el día de trabajo que se le venía encima, cuando la recibieron ya con malas noticias

- Buenos días doctora

- Buenos días Ana

- Se adelantó el caso del divorcio Cullen D´enali. La señora está en su oficina

- ¿D´enali?

- Si, doctora – Bella suspiró

- Gracias Ana – Entró a su oficina y efectivamente frente al inmenso escritorio de roble se dibujaba la esbelta figura que ella tenía en su mente. Cabello castaño levemente ondulado, piel envidiablemente trigueña y curvas formadas a la perfección.

- Tanya – La mujer se dio vuelta y para Bella fue una bofetada no solo verla más mujer que cuando era su profesora de química si no con un detalle que Edward se había olvidado de comentarle…. Bella le calculó unos cinco meses de embarazo, aunque para la contextura física de Tanya, podían ser más.

- Así que era verdad que tú eras la abogada de mi esposo – Bella asintió aunque le incomodó la forma en que Tanya se refirió a Edward. Tanya se acercó y antes de que Bella pudiese hacer algo, ella le volteó la cara de una cachetada.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Tanya?

- ¡Eso te lo ganas por estúpida, Isabella!

- ¿Qué diablos es lo que tienes?

- ¡Es que no te das cuenta de que me condenaste a siete años de farsa! ¡Por Dios entiende que Edward nunca te dejó de querer por más que yo puse mi empeño!

- Por favor, Tanya no seas tonta. Siete años de matrimonio y un embarazo no se logran con libreto – Tanya soltó una carcajada

- El embarazo es precisamente la razón por la cual empezó el maldito empeño de Edward en divorciarnos

- No entiendo nada

Tanya tomó asiento y Bella hizo lo mismo. Tanya estaba muy alterada, mientras que Bells no mostraba más que confusión. Volver a estar frente a frente era demasiado difícil para ambas teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que se vieron habían roto una linda amistad con una pelea a golpes.

- ¿Sabes que Edward te escribió cartas hasta que se cansó?

- Si, lo sabía

- Pues en esas cartas te explicaba muchas cosas que tú jamás supiste

- ¿Cosas como cuales?

- Como por ejemplo que tu madre se enteró del romance de la intachable Isabella Swan con su maestro de música

- Si, eso lo sé. Entre otras cosas por eso me fui de casa

- ¡Piensa un poco Isabella! Tu madre se puso histérica y por supuesto le exigió a Edward que no te tocara un cabello

- Tú más que nadie sabes que me había tocado ya mucho más que eso

- Ese día cuando me encontraste con él, Edward estaba algo tomado. Estaba dispuesto a romper su relación contigo con la única intención de no desgastar más la relación que te quedaba con tu madre. Aunque no me lo creas, esa tarde lloró como un pequeño y yo no pude hacer más que consolarlo

- Bonita forma – Exclamó Bella con sarcasmo

- Siempre me gustó Edward. Desde antes si quiera de que te coqueteara a ti. Esa tarde estaba borracho y no me costó nada seducirlo. No tenía entre mis planes que tú llegaras y nos encontraras…. – Hizo una pausa – en esa situación. Yo quise explicártelo todo, pero Edward me lo impidió, en cualquier caso, por obra de tu madre tu ya no tenías permitido verte con él. Así que todo se quedó así

- Debe ser mentira – Murmuró Bella casi sin voz, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos


	7. Chapter 7

**_Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Nia y los personajes a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer_**

**_Mientes Tan Bien_**

- Debe ser mentira – Murmuró Bella casi sin voz, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos

- Los meses pasaron y cuando Edward se enteró que te habías marchado de tu casa entendió que la relación con tu madre no existía, así que se animó a escribirte explicándote todo. Cada semana iba a la oficina de correos a buscar si quiera una nota tuya, pero nunca hubo nada. Estuvo así por casi un año, hasta que se cansó

- Y se tiró a tus brazos

- Podríamos decirlo así. Yo siempre estuve a su lado, resignada ya a que jamás sería para mí. Pero la espera lo venció. Yo lo amo, Isabella, y habría soportado toda una vida a su lado aún sabiendo que su corazón estaba contigo

- ¿Y el embarazo?

- No es de Edward mi hijo. A veces en las noches decía tu nombre y por más amor que yo le tuviera, eso era demasiado humillante y….bueno, la carne es débil. ¿Recuerdas a Riley el maestro de literatura?

- Si, el guapísimo

- Exacto. Él es el padre de mi hijo. Edward lo sabe y aún con eso se sentía en deuda conmigo por haber estado yo tantos años a su lado sabiendo que jamás me amó. Así que decidimos continuar juntos, pero él empezó a tener una serie de aventuras y por fin entendí que entre nosotros no queda nada….Muchísimo menos ahora que apareciste de nuevo en nuestras vidas

- No puedo creer esto

Edward por su parte había pasado la noche en un hotel. En la mañana fue a desayunar cerca de un parque cuando vio a una pequeña jugando y al reconocerla se acercó a ella

- Marie – La niña se dio vuelta y al verlo sonrió

- ¡Edward! – Dijo la niña y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Por un momento se miraron fijo a los ojos y Edward experimentó una sensación muy extraña. Había una conexión sorprendente entre él y la hija de Bella. La pequeña tenía los ojos demasiado verdes como para impedir que Edward dudara.

- ¿Cómo estás hermosa?

- Bien, Eddie

- ¿No estás estudiando?

- No. Estoy en vacaciones y mi niñera me trajo al parque – Dijo señalando a la chica que aguardaba desde una banca

- ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías?

- Tengo seis…ya casi siete

- ¿Y donde está tu papá?

- Yo no conocí a mi papá. Pero mi mami me dijo que tenía linda voz y tocaba la guitarra

- ¿Tu papi tocaba la guitarra?

- Si, mi mami me lo contó – Edward sonrió enternecido. La niña era demasiado despierta para su edad. Los cabellos castaños caían en dos trenzas bordeando su tez perfectamente blanca y los ojos sospechosamente verdes.

- ¿Me dejas jugar contigo? – Dijo él apuntando a la muñeca que Marie tenía en sus manos

- ¡Claro! – Edward sonrió y se sentó en el pasto. Lo que sentía no era normal, estaba convencido de que Marie era su hija por más que Bella le dijera lo contrario. Sería demasiado casual que el padre de la niña no existiera en su vida hace siete años y también cantara y tocara la guitarra. En el tiempo que estuvo jugando con Marie encontró rasgos físicos demasiado suyos, no podía ser casual. Bella debía estarle mintiendo, pues desde la risa hasta los ojos de la pequeña eran idénticos a los suyos.

- Buenos días – Dijo la niñera llegando junto a ellos luego de que llevaran un rato jugando. Edward se levantó

- Buenos días

- Usted es el amigo de la señora Isabella, ¿Verdad?- Edward asintió

- Oh, mucho gusto. Yo soy Alice, la niñera de Marie

- Si, te recuerdo de aquel día – La chica se quedó mirándolo por un momento

- Usted se parece a Marie – Dijo la niñera examinando minuciosamente a Edward

- ¿Te parece?

- Usted es idéntico al de la foto de la señora Isabella

- ¿De que hablas?

- Cuando tengo que cuidar a Marie en la casa de la señora a veces la niña deja cosas tiradas. Un día estaba recogiendo los juguetes y vi una foto de la señora con un joven, era muy parecido a usted pero tenía el cabello más oscuro y un peinado…..raro

- ¿Tú podrías mostrarme esa foto?

- ¡No! Son cosas privadas de la señora – Edward estaba al borde de las lágrimas y casi en súplica dijo

- Alice mírame por favor, mira a Marie ¡Yo tengo que ser el padre de la niña y si tú me muestras esa foto voy a salir de la duda! ¡Te lo suplico! – La chica se quedó mirándolo unos segundos. Por eso podría perder su trabajo pero era imposible semejante parecido entre Marie y ese hombre. No podía ser casual

- De acuerdo. Pero por favor no diga nada

- Te prometo que Bella no se va a enterar

- Venga rápido por favor – Edward asintió y siguió a la chica hasta un edificio de apartamentos. Subieron hasta el quinto piso y la chica abrió la puerta. El lugar era desesperantemente impecable, como todo en la vida de Bella. Edward solo caminaba tras ella, Alice lo condujo hasta la habitación principal y abrió el inmenso armario, efectivamente, pegada en la cara interna de la puerta estaba la foto de ambos

- Dios mío – Murmuró Edward apoyándose en una pared para no desfallecer. Efectivamente eran ellos dos quienes estaban en la foto

- ¿Qué tipo de sangre es Marie? – Le preguntó a Alice, con algunas lágrimas en las mejillas mientras la chica le preparaba un té

- A, Es muy escaso ese RH

- Dios….Yo tengo ese tipo de sangre – La chica le entregó el té y se encogió de hombros

- Entonces es muy posible que usted sea el Padre de la niña Marie – Edward se bebió el té en dos tragos y decididamente se levantó de el sillón

- Muchas gracias por todo Alice, te vas a ir al cielo – La chica sonrió

- Con mucho gusto – Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de allí.

Pronto llegó a la oficina de Bella y sin permitir si quiera que la secretaria lo anunciara entró en el despacho. Bella levantó la mirada y al verlo su corazón se salió de control

- Tenemos que hablar – Dijeron los dos en coro. Ellos se quedaron viéndose fijamente pero Tanya soltó una carcajada ante ese gesto

- Nos queda pendiente el final de esta conversación – Dijo Tanya dirigiéndose a Bella, ella asintió sin dejar de ver a Edward

- Ehhh Tanya. La cita en el juzgado quedó para hoy al final de la tarde – Murmuró Bella escapando de la fuerza en los destellos de los ojos de Edward

- De acuerdo – Dijo Tanya mientras salía de la oficina

- ¿Qué necesitas decirme? – Preguntó él mirándola a los ojos

- No. Dime tu primero – Él puso la foto sobre la mesa

- Yo merecía saberlo – Bella perdió el color del rostro y cayó sentada sobre la silla, aún con eso prefirió seguir mintiendo

- ¿De que me hablas, Edward?

- ¡Ya no me mientas Isabella! ¡Tu hija es idéntica a mí, tiene mi mismo tipo de sangre y la misma edad de nuestra separación!

- Las casualidades existen

- ¡Pero esto no es casual!! – Gritó él dándole un golpe al escritorio. Ella jamás lo había visto tan alterado. Habría dado su vida por no tener que revelarle jamás esa verdad, pero ya era inminente así que se cubrió la cara y casi llorando susurró

- Perdóname – Él se levantó y le dio la espalda, ella aunque no lo veía sabía que estaba llorando. Sintió las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas y sin poder hacer más dejó tan solo que los minutos pasaran

- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

- Porque te necesitaba afuera de mi vida. Aún ahora desearía que así fuera

- Si tan solo entendieras como fue todo

- Ya Tanya me lo contó. Así que fue mi madre quien técnicamente me alejó de ti

- Por un lado fue ella, por el otro lado, yo caí con Tanya y no voy a justificar al alcohol

- Así que toda mi vida fue una farsa

- La mía también lo fue y Marie pudo haber sido mi luz si tú no me la hubieras arrancado como lo hiciste

**oh oh muchas cosas no?? Ya casi se acaba el fic creo que quedan unos tres caps incluyendo el final :) besos**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Nia y los personajes a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer_**

**_Mientes Tan Bien_**

- La mía también lo fue y Marie pudo haber sido mi luz si tú no me la hubieras arrancado como lo hiciste

- Edward, entiéndeme

- ¿Qué te entiendo? ¡Que actuaste como una injusta!! Que no pensaste un segundo en mi? Aún siendo yo la peor persona tenía derecho a saber que Marie es mi hija ¡Y tú siendo abogada deberías saber eso más que nadie!

- ¡Lo se, Edward! pero piensa tú en mí, tenía 16 años y el corazón roto! Marie fue al principio lo peor que pudo haberme pasado, era una adolescente. Pero luego se volvió en mi única razón de vivir

- La misma que tú me quitaste por siete años

- ¡Ya Edward! Sé que fue un error pero las cosas eran muy difíciles. Yo casi te odiaba y una hija tuya era diferente a una vida contigo

- Hay miles de familias que viven separadas

- ¡Yo tenía 16 años y estaba sola en el mundo! La registré con mis dos apellidos y me escapé por lo menos legalmente de lo que viví contigo

- ¡Es que a mí no me importa el apellido! ¡me importa que mi hija creció sin un padre solo por un caprichito tuyo! – Ella lloró un poco más. Jamás había visto sus actos desde la perspectiva en la cual él los ponía

- ¡Y ya te pedí perdón! – Él le dio un golpe más a la pared. Los dos lloraban pero ella estaba asustada, jamás lo había visto tan alterado. Él sencillamente no podía creer que ella le había negado la posibilidad de ver crecer a Marie solo porque pensaba que él era un patán

- Está bien. Entiendo tus razones – Dijo él con un suspiro. Y es que realmente la entendía aunque lo frustraba esta situación

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, Bella. Pero….

- No te preocupes. Yo misma me encargo de que legalmente Marie aparezca como tu hija

- ¡No! A mi no me importa lo que digan unos papeles! Eso vendrá después!....Yo quiero que ella sepa que yo soy su padre, solo eso

- Está bien, Edward. Esta noche vamos los dos y se lo decimos

- Gracias – Sonrió él débilmente y se secó un poco las lágrimas. Ella hizo lo mismo y con un suspiro le entregó los papeles

- Ahí está todo lo de tu divorcio

- ¿Así tan fácil?

- Lastimosamente, cuando pagas mucho dinero, todo se hace fácil – Él negó con la cabeza y firmó los papeles que ella le fue indicando

- ¿Se supone que ya estoy divorciado?

- Ya casi. Faltan un par de sesiones en el juzgado con Tanya y sus abogados y estará todo terminado

- Muchas gracias, Bella

- ¿Por qué?

- Por muchas cosas – Sonrió él y ese destello en su mirada la hizo temblar

- Edward, soy tu abogada y tu mi cliente, nada más

- Y el padre de tu hija por si se te escapa ese detalle de nuevo

- Eso no te vincula absolutamente para nada conmigo

- Pensé que se te había terminado la represión hacia mí

- Tengo demasiada información en la cabeza, déjame procesarlo un poco

- De acuerdo – Murmuró él casi frustrado y se levantó de allí para salir

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó ella antes de que él saliera

- A sacar mis cosas de la casa de Tanya y….No se, buscaré a donde quedarme esta noche o hasta que encuentre una casa – Dijo él ya desde la puerta

- Ven a mi casa – Edward soltó una carcajada

- ¿Estás desvariando?

- Es en serio – Contestó ella

- ¡Por supuesto que no! No sería bien visto irme a vivir a la casa de mi abogada – Dijo lleno de sarcasmo, devolviéndole su propia flecha

- Pero si a la casa de la madre de tu hija – Rió ella, siguiendo su juego

- De verdad no te entiendes ni tú misma – Bella suspiró. Luego de saber que Edward había actuado en parte influenciado por su madre y buscando preservar el trozo de familia que a ella le quedaba, se sentía un poco más tranquila con el recuento de los daños de su pasado pues ahora sabía que aún siendo culpable, Edward tenía razones que justificaban medianamente sus actos.

- En cualquier caso debemos hablar con Marie – Él sonrió y empezó a acercarse

- Cierra la puerta – Susurró ella

- Está cerrada – Murmuró él llegando a su lado. Ella se sentó en el escritorio y él se aproximó para unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso lleno de fuego. Lo que minutos atrás había sido enojo del uno hacia el otro se había transformado en pasión para dar a luz a un beso peligrosamente sensual.

- Y dígame señora abogada – Murmuró él rozando sus labios por el cuello de ella - ¿Qué se supone que será de nosotros?

- No lo sé aún. Señor D´enali – Susurró ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La primera vez que estuvo entre sus brazos era una nenita de uniforme de colegio, luego fue una mujer de jeans la que tuvo una noche atrás y hoy tenía a la abogada vestida de Armani. Pensar en eso lo hizo besarla con más ansia.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Espérate Edward! – Exclamó ella cuando él se disponía a colar una mano bajo su falda

- ¿Qué?

- Es mi oficina, aún no se acaba mi horario de trabajo – Dijo hablando a toda velocidad – Esto no está bien

- Hemos hecho muchas cosas que no están bien y no ha ocurrido nada – Pero ella se bajó del escritorio y se arregló la ropa. Luego vio en el espejo la marca enrojecida que le había dejado en el cuello y se sonrojó un poco.

- Cuando estés divorciado quizás podamos hacer todo lo malo que quieras

- ¿Quizás?

- Hay muchas heridas abiertas, Edward

- Oh. Claro – Murmuró él y salió de la oficina

En menos de quince minutos habían pasado del odio al amor y ahora a una confusión irreal. Ella tenía un día de trabajo por delante aunque en la sola mañana su vida había dado un vuelco total. Habían sido demasiadas verdades que le llegaron juntas, enfrentarse a la realidad que había intentado tapar todos estos años y ahora confrontar todo aquello con lo que sentía por Edward que cada vez se acercaba más a el amor que le tuvo cuando era una adolescente.

Él caminaba lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos rumbo a la escuela de música. Pensar en su vida como padre junto a Marie lo obligaba a irradiar luz en su mirada. Siempre había soñado con algo así y de repente descubrió que no solo tenía un fuerte lazo con Bella si no que su sueño de ser padre se había hecho real antes de lo que él mismo lo esperara.

Cada quien había cumplido su día aparentemente sin mayores sobresaltos, aunque por supuesto habían miles de pensamientos que los alejaban de las notas musicales y los problemas legales. Daban casi las cinco de la tarde cuando él tomaba rumbo a su antiguo departamento de soltero, el cual había quedado deshabitado tras su matrimonio. Al entrar una avalancha de recuerdos cayeron sobre él, los muebles empolvados albergaban noches de llanto que había sufrido por ella.

- Sabía que vendrías aquí – Susurró una voz desde la puerta. Él soltó las maletas algo asustado, pero al verla se tranquilizó un poco

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias

- Pasa – La chica entró y miró todo a su alrededor

- ¿Firmaste ya los papeles del divorcio?

- Si, Tanya – Ella suspiró

- Fue bonito mientras duró

- Yo fui feliz mucho tiempo

- Entonces cumplí mi cometido – Sonrió ella. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para darle un abrazo

- Gracias por tanto tiempo, tanto empeño en estar conmigo

- No, Edward. Sabes que siempre lo hice con gusto – Y sonrió – Ahora debes ser feliz con Isabella

- ¿Por qué le contaste todo?

- Porque eres para ella aunque yo no quiera – Edward sonrió. A pesar de las peleas e infidelidades a Tanya le debía muchos años de estabilidad y cariño asegurados, jamás podría terminar esa relación peleado con ella, por más daño que se hubieran hecho mutuamente

- Gracias por todo

- De nada Eddie. Nos vemos mañana en el juzgado

- Si – Suspiró él – te quiero mucho

- Y yo a ti – Sonrió ella, lo abrazó de nuevo y salió de allí.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Nia y los personajes a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer_**

**_Mientes Tan Bien_**

- Si – Suspiró él – te quiero mucho

- Y yo a ti – Sonrió ella, lo abrazó de nuevo y salió de allí.

Edward respiró aliviado. Terminar su relación con Tanya sin rencores lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo. Toda la tarde estuvo limpiando la casa y ocupándose de hacerla habitable. Al terminar el día, efectivamente el apartamento estaba perfecto. Él acomodaba su ropa en el armario cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

- ¿Hola?

- Te estoy esperando

- Isabella. Estoy dejando que sanen tus heridas ¿Lo olvidaste?

- Edward, por favor

- ¿Qué? Eso querías

- Siempre te ha costado tanto entenderme

- Por lo menos con mucho esfuerzo lo he conseguido

- ¿Qué quieres que te entienda yo a ti?

- Que te amo, nada más – Ella guardó silencio. En realidad todos estos años la herida jamás se había sanado y aunque había intentado salir con varios chicos, la marca de Edward era demasiado profunda. No podía pretender que el dolor se fuera de un día a otro pero tampoco esperaba que luego de los "encuentros" que había tenido con él, Edward no se hiciera ilusiones.

- Edward yo…

- No digas nada – Interrumpió él – Tienes la costumbre de arrepentirte muy pronto de lo que haces o dices

- Hace siete años no mentí cuando dije que te amaba

- El problema es que tú sigues apegada a lo que pasó hace siete años, date cuenta de que existe un ahora

- Lo que vivimos fue intenso. Cuando cumpliste mi fantasía adolescente yo no esperaba llegar a sentir lo que sentí por ti

- La diferencia entre tú y yo es que tú sentiste. Yo siento - Ella se quedó en silencio. No estaba preparada para esa respuesta. Edward interpretó su silencio como lo que efectivamente era, una terrible confusión. Y es que en este momento ella no estaba segura de si amaba a Edward o amaba a su recuerdo. Tenían a Marie de por medio y no podían embarcarse en cualquier decisión que quizás sería errada.

- Adiós, Bella – Murmuró él y cortó la llamada

La noche no fue muy amable para ella. Tenía muchos sentimientos explotando su interior y aunque sentía que lo amaba, había perdido esa capacidad de tomar riesgos, esa que él mismo le había enseñado. Estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, bebía una copa de vino pensando en que haría con su vida. Vio a Marie dormir y sonrió. Aunque tenía que trabajar mucho, había sido siempre una madre excepcional y a la niña jamás le faltó nada a excepción del padre que ella misma le había negado. Volaban sobre ella mil recuerdos de esa vida que fue feliz junto a él. La primera vez que la había besado la había subido a la más alta de las estrellas, de la cual solo bajó el día en que lo sacó de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente Edward se despertó apuradísimo. Tenía mil cosas por hacer en el colegio de música y luego la reunión en el juzgado para concluir el tema del divorcio. Afortunadamente, el hecho de tener tantas actividades en la cabeza lo sacaba de sus sentimientos hacia Bella y le daba un respiro a ese amor que por momentos le impedía ver el mundo del mismo color si no estaba con ella.

Para Bella era todo lo contrario. Esa mañana se había despertado con el pie izquierdo, en el cabello no le quedaba bien nada, había derramado el café sobre el pantalón que llevaba puesto, había roto uno de sus tacones y como para completar su mañana, había tenido que llevar a Marie a la escuela de modo que llegó media hora tarde a su oficina. Entre los cambios de ropa y los sobresaltos de esa mañana iba ya con un pésimo humor. Abrió la puerta y ya tenía una torre de expedientes sobre el escritorio. Vencida se dejó caer sobre su silla y empezó a llorar como una pequeña. Todo le indicaba que sin Edward no iba a ser capaz de continuar un camino sin tropiezos. Estaba muy confundida como para arriesgarse pero lo necesitaba demasiado como para estar lejos de él.

- ¿Qué te pasa muñeca? – Preguntó él indeciso de acercarse. Le lastimaba verla llorar pero entendía que era posible que ella no quisiera tenerlo cerca. Bella al escuchar su voz se levantó corriendo y lo abrazó. Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos, brindándole la paz que siempre había tenido el poder de darle.

- ¿Estás mejor? – Preguntó de nuevo él. Bella se secó las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza. Se dio vuelta y se sentó tras su inmenso escritorio

- Que pena contigo

- No. Tranquila – Respondió él desde lejos

- ¿A que debo tu visita?

- Venía a entregarte las actas de matrimonio y las escrituras de la casa a nombre de Tanya y el auto ya a mi nombre – Bella asintió y le recibió los papeles. No se atrevía si quiera a mirarlo a los ojos y Edward interpretó ese gesto como el resultado de una simple relación abogada/cliente.

- Bueno. Nos vemos más tarde en el juicio – Dijo él encaminándose a la puerta

- Edward – Exclamó Bella levantándose para tomarlo de un brazo

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Estás enojado?

- ¿Debería estarlo, señorita abogada? – Contestó él y salió de la oficina. Bella se quedó petrificada ante aquella respuesta. Entendió por fin que tenía todo el derecho a estar confundida, lo que no tenía permitido era darle alas a Edward para después cortárselas como lo había hecho previamente. También empezaba a comprender que con recalcar los errores del pasado no ganaba más que hacerlo sentir mal, ignorando sus errores propios, cuando él aceptaba los suyos sin problema.

Entre tantos pensamientos compuso su mente para reordenar el caso. Puso en línea los documentos que necesitaba y ya estando algo tarde salió a almorzar. Apuradísima logró llegar al juzgado. Edward y Tanya estaban en medio de una amena charla que decidió no interrumpir así que fue directamente a hablar con los abogados de Tanya.

El juicio fue el más sencillo que tuvo que sacar adelante. Ambos firmaron y en cuestión de media hora estaban legalmente divorciados. Con un abrazo, Tanya salió del lugar y Edward se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando ella lo detuvo

- Aquí está todo lo de la separación de bienes y los informes del divorcio

- Gracias – Contestó él, recibiendo el sobre. Se dio vuelta para irse pero ella lo detuvo una vez más

- Edward no hagas esto. Me mata tu actitud

- Tú querías espacio para pensar….No se que tienes que pensar así que no voy a meterme. Haz lo que mejor te parezca

- Edward….yo….yo te….

- Cállate flaca. Si lo vas a decir, que sea cuando estés segura – Ella bajó la cabeza, por más inmaduro que sonara, no estaba segura y él tenía razón al exigirle que no lo dijera hasta que tuviese plena certeza de ello

- ¿Estás enojado?

- No

- ¿Decepcionado?

- No tendría razón

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo sé. Solo tenía muchas ilusiones puestas en este momento

- ¿Por qué?

- Imaginé que si te encontraba de nuevo en mi vida, estando soltero, podría reconstruir lo que viví a tu lado

- No es mi intención lastimarte

- Yo lo sé

- De verdad lo siento

- Tranquila, Bella – Sonrió él levemente - ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- Lo que quieras

- ¿Podemos ir a hablar con Marie hoy?

- ¡Claro!

- Te buscó en la tarde en tu oficina entonces

- De acuerdo

- Hasta entonces

- Adiós

Cada cual tomó su camino. Ella estaba aún más confundida, tenerlo en frente la había hecho desear besarlo más que nunca antes. Cumplir los trabajos del día fue una tortura, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que la información se le hacía incomprensible. Pero cuando el reloj marcó las seis en punto se le hizo casi imposible seguir trabajando. Se veía al espejo, miraba por la ventana, veía el reloj y luego empezaba el ciclo una vez más. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, sentía como si fuera a encontrarse con…..¿Un gran amor? Y es que era altamente posible que eso fuese lo que estaba por pasar. Cuando sintió que Ana anunció a Edward sintió una emoción inexplicable.

- Hola, Bella

- Hola – Sonrió ella y tomó sus cosas para salir

- ¿Vamos?

- ¿Estás listo?

- Listísimo – Dijo él y ella logró reconocer la emoción en su tono

Ambos salieron de la oficina. En el trayecto el ambiente se calmó un poco, charlaron de cualquier cosa, pero siempre separando los temas del pasado y de los sentimientos de ambos en este mismo momento. Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Bella y Edward suspiró.

- ¿Estás nervioso?

- Si, algo. Es una niña muy madura y quien sabe como vaya a reaccionar

- Ojalá se lo tome bien

- Dios te oiga – Ella sonrió y tomó la mano de Edward

- Saldrá todo bien – Ambos sonrieron. Él se dio vuelta para bajar del auto pero ella lo jaló por un brazo y se acercó a su rostro

- Bella… - Imploró él – No juegues con mis sentimientos

- No juego – Sonrió ella y se aproximó un poco más. Los dos sabían que esto pasaría y por más que ella dijera estar confundida, tenerlo cerca era algo superior a todo. Cerró los ojos para luego sentir como los labios de Edward besaban los suyos. Ambos sabían que para estar juntos no importaban papeles, ni letras, ni años, ni daños. Solo lo que sentían. Fue un beso tan delicado y tan dulce que Bella comprendió que el error no había sido volver a caer a brazos de Edward….el error había sido estar lejos de él por siete años.

- Te amo – Susurró ella, apenas separándose de los labios de él

- Y yo a ti muñeca – Bella sonrió. En los ojos de él encontraba la misma expresión que siete años atrás la había hecho conocer el amor. Edward podía llegar a ser extremadamente transparente cuando no ponía barreras…..y ella tenía el poder de mirar dentro de él.

- ¿No te arrepentirás luego?

- Démosle un hogar a Marie

- ¿De que hablas?

- De que hagamos lo que debimos hacer desde siempre

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Casémonos, Edward – Él se alejó de un salto y abrió los ojos como platillos. No porque no estuviese emocionado con la idea sino porque era increíble que fuese ella quien le hiciera semejante propuesta

- De donde yo vengo, el hombre es quien propone eso. Y para hacerlo necesita como mínimo un anillo y una rosa

- Pero en donde estás ahora lo propuso la mujer y necesitó únicamente un beso – Él sonrió y se aproximó a sus labios. Antes de besarla recorrió delicadamente sus facciones con una mano, como si buscara ratificar que en momento no era producto de una alucinación. Nunca antes habían sentido un beso tan profundo como éste. No fue la propuesta de matrimonio que ninguno de los dos soñó luego de siete años de heridas…..Pero definitivamente, era ese beso lo que los incitaba a arriesgarse a una vida juntos, porque sencillamente podían palpar un amor verdadero

- No creí que me comprometería el mismo día de mi divorcio – Rió él y deslizó sus labios hacia el cuello de Bella. Ella reaccionó con un pequeño suspiro, ante el cual el sonrió complacido

- Tenemos que subir a hablar con Marie amor

- De acuerdo….Pero esto nos queda pendiente

- ¡Está pendiente hace siete años! – Exclamó ella. Él la besó de nuevo y bajaron del auto tomados de la mano.

**Prox cap el final :)**

**Muy Pronto...... Los ojos del Amor. :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Nia y los personajes a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer_**

**_Mientes Tan Bien_**

- Casémonos, Edward – Él se alejó de un salto y abrió los ojos como platillos. No porque no estuviese emocionado con la idea sino porque era increíble que fuese ella quien le hiciera semejante propuesta.

- De donde yo vengo, el hombre es quien propone eso. Y para hacerlo necesita como mínimo un anillo y una rosa

- Pero en donde estás ahora lo propuso la mujer y necesitó únicamente un beso – Él sonrió y se aproximó a sus labios. Antes de besarla recorrió delicadamente sus facciones con una mano, como si buscara ratificar que el momento no era producto de una alucinación. Nunca antes habían sentido un beso tan profundo como éste. No fue la propuesta de matrimonio que ninguno de los dos soñó luego de siete años de heridas…..Pero definitivamente, era ese beso lo que los incitaba a arriesgarse a una vida juntos, porque sencillamente podían palpar un amor verdadero.

- No creí que me comprometería el mismo día de mi divorcio – Rió él y deslizó sus labios hacia el cuello de Bella. Ella reaccionó con un pequeño suspiro, ante el cual el sonrió complacido.

- Tenemos que subir a hablar con Marie amor

- De acuerdo….Pero esto nos queda pendiente

- ¡Está pendiente hace siete años! – Exclamó ella. Él la besó de nuevo y bajaron del auto tomados de la mano.

Bella abrió la puerta delicadamente. Alice estaba en la sala jugando con Marie, quien al verlos, prácticamente ignoró a Bella, para saludar a Edward

- ¡Hola Edward! – Exclamó la pequeña colgándose a su cuello. Él la levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Alice no sabe jugar como tú! – Todos rieron. Alice tomó sus cosas para salir pero Edward la detuvo

- Nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí – La chica sonrió

- No hace falta más que sea feliz – Edward le dio un fuerte abrazo, lleno de gratitud y la chica salió de la casa

- Hola mami – Saludó la pequeña a Bella. Ella la besó en la frente y le indicó que fuera al sofá

- Tengo que decirte algo mi amor – Dijo Bella, sentándose frente a ella

- ¿Puedo jugar con Edward antes?

- No. Primero te tengo que contar algo

- Está bien – Marie se acomodó en el sofá y Bella tomó aire para empezar a decir

- Amor…. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que tu papá tocaba la guitarra, que era muy bello, pero que estaba lejos?

- Si. Lo recuerdo

- Bueno. Ahora debo contarte que tu papi ha vuelto

- ¿Y donde está? ¡Yo quiero que Edward sea mi papi! – Ambos rieron

- Entonces voy a ser tu papi – Marie frunció el seño

- ¿Él es mi papi?

- Si amor. Edward es tu papi – La niña se quedó seria, sin mostrar expresión alguna. Bella la miraba desconcertada Edward sentía que moriría

- ¿No vas a decir nada amor? – Preguntó Bella luego de un prolongado silencio. Marie por fin se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente a Edward, lo jaló por un brazo indicándole que se inclinara hasta su altura. Edward hizo lo propio. Marie tardó en hablar unos minutos hasta que dijo por fin

- ¡Te quiero papi! – Exclamó colgándose de su cuello. Edward suspiró aliviado y la levantó entre sus brazos. Marie solo reía, mientras por las mejillas de él resbalaban lágrimas de emoción. Bella los miraba sonriendo mientras comprendía que de repente tenía lo que siempre había anhelado…una familia junto a él.

* * *

_Marie corría por el césped mientras ellos aprovechaban el momento para unir sus labios en un beso ahora lleno de experiencia pero con el mismo amor del primero que se dieron hace ya ocho años. Él lucía un frac negro totalmente impecable y ella un vanguardista vestido blanco con un corte de princesa._

_- Te amo tanto_

_- Y yo a ti mi Edward – Dijo ella mirando el anillo en su dedo. Luego miró el anillo de él_

_- No puedo creerlo_

_- No imaginas la noche de bodas que tengo en mente – Rió él dándole un beso en el cuello_

_- ¡Está Marie ahí!_

_- Pero no estará en la noche – Bella sonrió. Pues era un hecho, unos meses más tarde se habían casado. Con Tanya como su madrina se podría decir que los dos pasaban por un paradójico 'sueño real'. Eran ahora la familia que ambos soñaron y aunque no faltaban los pequeños roces, el amor era su único motor por encima de cualquier diferencia._

_- ¡Señores! – Exclamó Marie para que dejaran de besarse. Ellos se separaron y sonrieron _

_- ¿Por qué no me dejas darle besos a tu papi? – Marie se sentó junto a Edward y le hizo la seña a Bella de que le diera un espacio sobre las piernas de él. Luego de que Bella se levantara, Marie rodeó el cuello de Edward con sus brazos._

_- Porque es mío – Edward sonrió y le dio a Marie un beso en la cabeza. Luego abrazó a Bella de costado y quedaron los tres allí abrazados en silencio_

_Una ráfaga de viento armonizó el momento y ellos lograron deducir que no era producto de la casualidad. Era un viento tan tibio, con aroma a rosas, con sabor a felicidad. Y es que de verdad en este momento eran realmente felices, no porque todos los cuentos de hadas tengan el mismo final sino porque para ellos estaba escrito luego de tanto dolor un final feliz, que por supuesto sería compartido y eterno. Las estrellas brillaban para ellos, brillaban como jamás antes esa noche… Y la eternidad tocando la puerta de sus corazones, prometía hacer de los años venideros los más felices que los tres vivieran._

_The End_

**_awwwwwww que bellos!!! verdad que amaron a Marie?? eh?? ella es mi personaje favorito claro esta despues de Eddie jaja... que les parecio?? Ahhh! otra cosa para la semana que viene mas o menos martes o miercoles, no se que dia bien, dependiendo de sus Reviews les traere una historia muyy buenaaaa, de dos adolescentes de 16 , 17 aproximadamente, que tendran que pasar por algunas complicaciones del destino, no hablare mucho porque quiero que sea sorpresa pero eso si, les aseguro que la primera vez que la lei llore como nunca, y ps no solo por que es una historia bonita y nostalgica sino tambn porque en algunos casos son cosas basadas en la vida real de su servidora. Claro esta y repito ninguna de estas historias me pertenecen, todo es de mi amiga Nia. _**

**_besos y abrazos para todos ustedes_**

**_los quiero mucho_**

**_CyJ_**


	11. Note

_**Nota Importante**_

_Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?.. Espero que bien, antes que nada quiero decirles que me ha sido complicado escribir el capitulo de STS ya que primero fanfiction no me permitía subirlo a la red y después no tenia Internet hasta hoy 24 de febrero. No se preocupen, el capitulo esta casi terminado, solo le falta unas cuantas cosas y corregirlo. Espero tenerlo listo para el próximo fin de semana._

_Ahora el motivo de que les este escribiendo es para contestarle un review a una chica que me lo envió hace unos dos días si no me equivoco y para aclararle tanto a ella como ustedes, al mismo tiempo para evitar inconvenientes._

_Como ustedes sabrán yo he publicado varias historias en fanfiction pero solo dos de ellas son de mi autoría, es decir, las que únicas que he escrito yo misma, a puño y letra, son Desde que te fuiste (que la elimine para editarla y mejorarla para desarrollar mejor el concepto) y Saint Thomas School (que es la que estoy publicando ahora)._

_Las otras historias, es decir, Ojos del Amor, Dudas, Mientes tan bien y Amor casual NO son mías, la escribió una amiga que quiero mucho a pesar de que tenemos bastante tiempo que no hablamos. Yo hable con ella y me concedió el permiso de publicarlas en esta página, claro esta adaptando los personajes. Lo mismo pasó con Once Friends, Now What?, hable con la autora y me dio la autorización de traducirla._

_En fin, lo que quiero decirles es que por favor eviten publicar las historias que he subido, ya que como comprenderán no está en mi poder darles el permiso para que la suban, ya que no son mías y se vería demasiado desagradable, suponiendo que soy la autora de una de esas historias y entro a una pagina y la encuentro, y no fui ni yo que la publique ni mi amiga a la que le di permiso, se vería bastante mal. Además de que eso seria plagio._

_En el caso de mis historias, sin mi autorización no las pueden publicar. Ya tuve un problema con una de ellas y no quiero que se repita._

_No quiero ser mala onda, todas ustedes me caen muy bien. Solo quiero evitar problemas tanto para mí como para ustedes. A la chica que me envió el review, no lo hago con el fin de "regañarte" sino es para aclarárselo a todas de una sola vez. En fin, sino es mucho pedir ¿podrías eliminar la historia de la pagina donde la publicaste? Eso nos evitaría a ambas muchos problemas y no quiero recurrir a acusarte de plagio._

_Ya creo que eso es todo y nos estaremos viendo en la próxima semana._

_Besos, CyJ_


End file.
